


La mélodie de Ben

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Mentions of Luke Skywalker, alternative universe, mentions of Rey - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: "Tragique fut l'existence de ta famille, Ben Solo Skywalker. C'est pourquoi, je t'offre une meilleure vie. Je te demande de suivre le chemin du bonheur, en ouvrant une voie qui te permettra de rencontrer la personne que ton cœur aura choisi. Désormais, ton destin t'appartient. Ainsi la Force a parlé"Où L'univers où Ben Solo veut rendre les gens heureux. En particulier quelqu'un.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Nouvel Univers

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai osé. Oui. 
> 
> ça fait des jours que cette fanfic me hante l'esprit.

_Tragique fut l'existence de ta famille, Ben Solo Skywalker. C'est pourquoi, je t'offre une meilleure vie. Je te demande de suivre le chemin du bonheur, en ouvrant une voie qui te permettra de rencontrer la personne que ton cœur aura choisi. Désormais, ton destin t'appartient._

_Ainsi la Force a parlé. Tu vivras dans un autre Univers, un univers que tu auras toi-même construit. Réalise ce que les Skywalker n'ont jamais pu faire. Vivre heureux._

_Et surtout…Prends soin de_ **Lui** _._

Cette voix si sombre, semblait appartenir à de nombreux êtres, comme si des millions de personnes parlaient en même temps. Mais ce n'était plus la priorité de Ben, car désormais, il s'était retrouvé dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, enfin, du moins qu'il ne pensait jamais connaître.

Alors qu'il mourait dans les bras de Rey, il se retrouvait assis à terre, dos contre un mur, dans un lieu qui grouillait de vies et dont la Force, étrangement, envahissante, l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il prit un certain temps à se reprendre, ses yeux lui piquaient à cause de la lumière soudaine. Il tenta même de trouver un lien familier dans la Force, en l'occurrence, Rey.

Que lui est-il arrivée ? Allait-elle bien ? Bien sûr que oui. Rey était destinée à vivre.

« Eh, mec, ça va ? » Lui dit une voix au-dessus de lui.

C'est là qu'il nota la présence de trois personnes autour de lui. Des étrangers, mais sensible à la force. L'un semblait brillant, le deuxième avait des nuances de gris, quant à la troisième, ce n'était pas assez imposant.

« Maître, enfin, il a un peu l'air confus… fit la voix d'une jeune fille.

\- Skip, je le vois bien.

\- Anakin, je pensais t'avoir appris de bonnes manières, soupira-t-on.

_Anakin ?_

Ben se redressa vivement, ouvrant complètement les yeux. Il croisa alors les yeux bleus d'un homme aux cheveux mis-longs, avec une cicatrice traversant l'extérieur de son œil droit. C'était lui qui était accroupi, une main sur l'épaule de Ben. Le jeune homme crut que son cœur allait défaillir quand il remarqua la vague ressemblance avec son oncle, Luke.

« Grand-Père ? Souffla-t-il alors sans réfléchir.

L'autre homme battit des paupières, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas vieux ! »

Derrière lui, une Togruta éclata de rire, à ses côtés.

« Ne rigole pas, Skip !

\- Pardon, mais…c'était trop tentant, maître. »

Le dit-Anakin émit un grognement puis reporta son attention sur Ben.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais est-ce que tu sais où tu es ?

\- Non je l'ignore.

\- Tu es au Temple Jedi, à Coruscant, nous venons de te trouver là, à l'entrée. Sais-tu comment tu es arrivé ici ?

\- Non, je l'ignore aussi. »

Il n'arrivait pas détacher son regard d'Anakin. C'était impensable, d'être au côté de l'homme qui avait longtemps été un héros, un mythe, une légende pour lui. Et son sang coulait dans ses veines.

« Très bien, nous allons t'emmener chez les Guérisseurs, ensuite, nous verrons bien. »

.

.

Ben n'aurait jamais cru, de toute existence, traverser le légendaire Temple Jedi. Il savait que son Oncle avait tenté de le restaurer mais la mort et la tristesse régnaient trop en ses lieux pour former de nouveaux Jedi et Palpatine avait fait beaucoup trop de travaux pour le transformer en palais Sith, donc Luke avait abandonné l'idée. Ainsi, Ben n'avait jamais vraiment connu cette planète.

Ainsi il fut emmené aux Salles des Guérisseurs, restant silencieux et gardant son excitation pour lui-même. Il savait qu'il était de retour dans le passé, mais il ignorait tout de ce passé. L'une des choses principales qu'il savait, c'était que son grand-père s'appelait Anakin Skywalker et qu'il était celui qui l'avait trouvé.

Vokara Che, une femme Twi'lek, l'accueillit avec chaleur et l'examina longtemps : elle lui prit un échantillon de son sang, de ses cheveux et lui posa plusieurs questions qui consistaient à connaître son passé. Ben resta évasif, prétextant qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et que son instinct lui avait dit de venir au Temple. Etrangement, cela ne surprit pas Vokara Che. Il lui donna sans risque son véritable nom, Ben Solo, sachant très bien que son père, Han Solo, était sans doute un enfant, voire n'était pas encore né à cette époque.

Vokara se tourna vers Anakin, qui était le seul resté auprès de Ben. Ce qui toucha profondément le jeune homme, peut-être que son grand-père avait senti qu'il faisait partie de la famille ?

« J'ai fait un rapport au Conseil, Jedi Skywalker, lança-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Ce jeune est sensible à la Force, il détient un taux de midichlorien, presque aussi élevé que vous…et…il détient une partie de votre ADN.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? s'exclama Anakin sous le choc.

Ben déglutit, il ne voulait surtout pas se révéler toute de suite, il ne pouvait pas balancer un « Salut, je suis ton petit-fils, tu vas buter tous les Jedi, devenir un Sith très puissant et tu auras deux enfants que tu connaitras très peu ! ». Non. D'ailleurs, il était certain que le simple fait allait changer le cours du destin de son parent.

\- Qui es-tu, bon sang ! fit Anakin en s'approchant de lui l'air menaçant mais parfaitement calme.

\- Je suis Ben Solo et je crains de ne pas vous en dire plus.

\- Alors cette perte de mémoire, c'est faux ?

\- Skywalker, peu importe la raison pour laquelle il est ici, ses intentions ne sont pas hostiles, en tant que jedi vous devriez le sentir, non ? »

Anakin se mordit les lèvres, puis se détendit.

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est juste que c'est tellement étrange, j'ai l'impression de te connaître…

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Ben, mais…patientez. Un jour, je vous le dirai…mais pas maintenant, je découvre un monde qui n'est pas le mien, permettez-moi juste de…m'y habituer. »

Il aperçut une étincelle de curiosité dans le regard de son ainé, qui hocha la tête, n'insistant pas. Mais si Ben avait recommandé la patience, lui, n'avait guère envie de s'y tenir. Il voulait en finir au plus vite et trouvait un moyen rapide pour pouvoir explorer cette époque et ce monde qui était un vestige de son présent.

\- Je souhaite me présenter au Conseil, immédiatement. Serait-ce possible ? »

.

.

Ben avait été servi. En quelques minutes, il se trouvait au milieu du Conseil, devant ces légendaires Jedi que Luke lui avait tant loué quand il était petit. Il rencontra ainsi le fameux Mace Windu, l'observant avec suspicion, le petit Yoda, aux formules de phrases déroutantes, Plo Koon, le maître Jedi calme et empathique, Ki-Adi Mundi, qui avait partagé tant d'aventures avec son grand-père et d'autres Maître, dont les noms furent perdus dans sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'il était entré en compagnie d'Anakin, le silence régnait et il remarqua une chaise vide au côté de Yoda. Il se demanda si cela était le siège de son parent à ses côtés. Il savait qu'Anakin avait siégé au conseil pendant un temps, mais quand, les détails de cette histoire ne lui ont jamais été dit. Pourtant, son grand-père resta debout à sa droite.

« Maître Kenobi, veuillez rejoindre votre place, s'il vous plait, marmonna Windu.

\- Oh…oui, excusez-moi, dit un homme juste derrière Ben. Il était plus petit que lui, ses cheveux roux étaient bien coiffés et sa barbe très bien taillée. Il s'avança et passa devant lui.

Ben sursauta car il n'avait jamais véritablement remarqué la présence de ce maître Jedi. Depuis quand était-il avec eux ? Il se rappela alors qu'effectivement un homme était présent avec eux depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce monde, mais il était tellement concentré sur Anakin, qu'il n'avait plus fait attention à l'autre.

Les maître Jedi autour d'eux émirent un petit rire amusé, pendant que le dit-Kenobi prit place dans le siège vide, les joues roses d'embarras.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'un maître Jedi oublie qu'il est membre du conseil, soupira Mace avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Cela fait à peine un mois que je le suis, je ne suis pas encore habitué !

\- Comment pouvez-vous oublié une telle chose, maître ? S'enquit Anakin, vous devenez sénile.

\- A cause de deux personnes, qui n'hésitent pas à me donner des cheveux blancs…rétorqua Kenobi.

Ben se sentit alors comme un étranger, invisible, alors que les deux Jedi s'échangèrent entre eux, amusant le Conseil Jedi qui semblait jouir de cette scène. En vérité, Ben pouvait comprendre cela, Kenobi avait une attraction particulière qui donnait envie qu'on l'écoute, chaque expression, chaque trait, chaque réaction qu'il envoyait en réponse à Anakin, était fascinant aux yeux de Ben. La Force brillait en lui. C'était à la fois effrayant et à la fois fascinant. Jamais, Ben n'avait pu voir un tel phénomène dans sa vie antérieur. Kenobi dégageait une aura qui se rapprochait de Rey, mais plus visible, plus attachant. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ?

« Skywalker, maître Kenobi, toussa Yoda, sur Ben Solo, nous devons parler.

\- Oui, pardonnez-nous maître, s'excusa Kenobi.

\- Désolé, maître Yoda. »

Le silence se fit alors et la Force tourbillonna brusquement autour de Ben. Le jeune Solo comprit alors que le Conseil essaya d'atteindre son esprit par la Force. Il n'avait rien à cacher mais espérer que les Jedi n'aillent pas en plus profondeur pour découvrir sa vie d'auparavant, sa Chute dans le côté Obscur, les meurtres qu'il avait commis pour le Premier Ordre. Son esprit se focalisa alors sur Rey et sur cette voix étrange : « _Tu vivras dans un autre Univers, un univers que tu auras toi-même construit. Réalise ce que les Skywalker n'ont jamais pu faire. Vivre heureux »._

« Mmmm, étrange, cela est, murmura Yoda en plissant des yeux, te protéger, la Force le fait. Impossible d'entrer dans ton esprit, cela est. Des secrets, tu gardes et nous bloqué cela, la Force a.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? S'inquiéta Mace Windu, pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ?

\- D'après le rapport de Vokara Che, Ben Solo a un lien avec Anakin, intervint maître Kenobi, elle n'a ressenti aucune hostilité, il n'est pas un ennemi. »

Anakin soupira à coté de Ben, et même lui, ressentit un certain soulagement que Kenobi le défende. Après tout, il avait hérité de son prénom.

« Nous ne pouvons accepter un étranger sensible à la Force, lâcha Windu avec réticence.

\- Pourquoi ? dit Kenobi, la Force le protège, non ? Pourquoi le Conseil refuse de l'accepter au Temple ?

\- Maître Kenobi a raison, déclara Plo Koon, il se peut que ce soit la Force qui nous l'ait envoyée à nous. Le nier serait une erreur. »

Des voix s'élevèrent alors, se mêlant au débat. Certains approuvaient Kenobi quand d'autres hésitaient à le faire. Cela irrita Anakin, qui garda son impatience, Ben prit exemple sur lui, cachant son anxiété. Luke lui avait toujours dit que le Conseil Jedi de la République avait été arrogant et que cela lui avait causé sa chute, car personne n'avait pu sentir qu'un Sith était parmi eux depuis des années. Il commençait à comprendre ce que son oncle voulait dire et il n'avait pas tort.

« Nous ne mènerons à rien, si personne n'est d'accord, grommela Windu imposant le silence, maître Yoda, la décision vous revient.

\- Etrange, ton cas est, jeune Solo, clama Yoda, mais…brumeuse est la Force, hésitante Elle est. Ton avenir, incertain est. Cependant, Maître Koon dit vrai, ignorer la Force, nous ne pouvons pas. Au sein du Temple, tu resteras, sous la responsabilité d'un Jedi…

\- Maître, coupa Anakin, je me porte garant de Ben. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé et…

\- Un Padawan, tu as, jeune Skywalker. Un deuxième, tu ne peux avoir. »

Padawan ? Alors il sera un Padawan ? A son âge ? Vraiment ? Heureusement que Luke n'était pas là pour voir cela. Habituellement, il aurait protesté, exprimé sa rage, mais il n'était plus Kylo Ren, il était devenu Ben Solo, un homme qui voulait se repentir pour le mal qu'il avait fait et ce n'était pas dans cette univers qu'il gâcherait tout. La Force lui avait donné une seconde chance.

« Alors je le prendrai sous ma responsabilité, coupa maître Kenobi en se levant.

\- Une bonne idée, cela est. Jeune Solo, accepterais-tu d'être sous la supervision de Maître Kenobi ? »

Ben cligna des yeux, exprimant sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit pris en charge par le légendaire Jedi. Luke avait toujours exprimé son admiration sans faille pour cet homme et Ben était au courant qu'en son hommage, il avait obtenu son propre prénom. Prénom, qu'il avait longtemps refoulé, mais aujourd'hui, il était assez fier de le porter. Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui avait ensuite pris le nom de Ben, le maître de son grand-père puis son oncle, le Jedi qui avait tout fait pour sauver les Skywalkers.

C'était d'ailleurs assez déconcertant de voir que celui qui irait le tuer, se trouvait à quelques pas. Il balaya ses pensées et se concentra sur l'instant.

« Ce serait un honneur pour moi, s'inclina-t-il avec respect, je remercie le Conseil pour cet…accueil. »

A sa réponse, Obi-Wan lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. A ce moment-là, Ben ressentit des papillons dans son ventre.

Oh, que la Force le garde, il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi beau.


	2. Maître Kenobi

Il allait donc vivre avec Obi-Wan Kenobi. Certes, temporairement, jusqu'à que le Conseil découvre les véritables intentions de Ben, bien qu'il ignorait encore ce qu'il faisait ici. Il avait donc suivi le maître Jedi après être sorti de la salle des Conseils. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait vraiment cru qu'il rêvait, jusqu'à qu'Obi-Wan lui touche le bras pour lui faire signe de le suivre.

Anakin les avaient donc accompagné jusqu'à l'appartement d'Obi-Wan.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai aimé t'accueillir chez moi, Ben, mais j'ai Ahsoka avec moi donc…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends, fit-il, nous pourrions tout de même se voir ?

\- Oui, évidemment ! Le Conseil nous a même priés de rester quelques temps au Temple.

\- Ne néglige pas ton Padawan, rappela Obi-Wan.

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Serais-je donc votre…Padawan ? S'enquit Ben.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop vieux pour être le Padawan d'Obi-Wan, se moqua Anakin.

\- Eh bien, nous avons senti que vous maitrisez plutôt bien la Force, fit Obi-Wan, donc je suppose que vous n'avez rien à apprendre de ce côté-là.

\- Je manie le sabre laser, l'informa Ben.

\- Nous aurons le temps de vous évaluer sur votre pratique.

\- Cela ne me répond pas à ma question, que serai-je pour vous, si ce n'est votre Padawan ? Votre prisonnier ?

\- Non, juste …une âme égarée. Nous y sommes.

\- Je dois vous laisser, annonça Anakin, Ahsoka m'attend… A plus ! »

Il n'attendit pas que le maître Jedi réponde et déguerpit rapidement, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ben fut un peu déçu de son départ, espérant obtenir des informations sur sa famille et rencontrer possiblement sa grand-mère. Il mit de côté sa curiosité pour se focaliser sur le maître Jedi qui avait accepté de le prendre sous son aile.

L'appartement d'Obi-Wan était simple et Ben n'était pas surpris de voir que tout était bien rangé, propre et à sa place. Il nota cependant quelques plantes aux abords des fenêtres, des parties de droides qui trainaient sur la table à manger, curieusement, il sentit que ces deux intrus dans l'appartement n'appartenaient pas vraiment à Obi-Wan.

Le maître Jedi prépara du thé et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Le conseil Jedi m'a donné quelques jours pour t'aider et te guider, l'informa-t-il en lui tendant un tasse bien fumante, si jamais tu as des questions, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci, maître Kenobi.

\- Appelle-moi Obi-Wan, nous avons le même âge. »

Ben hocha la tête et but une gorgée de la boisson parfumée. Cela lui semblait si lointain la dernière fois qu'il avait goutée à un thé de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais eu trop le temps de profiter de cela lorsqu'il était encore Kylo Ren. Il se souvint alors que Luke et sa mère avaient toujours apprécié le thé. Le souvenir de sa mère lui fit mal au cœur et la culpabilité le saisit. Ici, Leia Organa n'était pas encore né, il aurait probablement de la chance de la revoir.

« Quelque chose te dérange ? S'enquit Obi-Wan inquiet.

\- Non, rien. C'est juste…que je ne fais pas partie de ce monde.

\- Quel était ton monde dans ce cas ?

\- C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire. J'ignore pourquoi la Force a décidé de m'envoyer ici. Je sais juste qu'elle veut que je retrouve quelqu'un…

\- Je vois, la Force a toujours agi de manière énigmatique, afin de nous laisser le soin d'interpréter à notre guise. Je pense que pour l'instant, tu dois te concentrer sur l'instant présent. La personne que tu cherches, viendras à toi, la Force te guidera pour cela. »

Ben esquissa un petit sourire, il avait bien en face de lui le Sage Obi-Wan. Il se risqua à coup d'œil vers le visage de ce dernier, qui avait porté son attention sur sa tasse de thé. Ben était surpris de percevoir les traits délicats de Jedi, s'il ne portait pas la barbe, il était persuadé qu'il donnerait un visage bien plus jeune qu'actuellement. L'unique Solo ne put s'empêcher de penser que le légendaire Jedi était terriblement beau.

« Si seulement Luke vous voyait, murmura-t-il malgré lui.

Puis il blêmit en voyant qu'Obi-Wan se tourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils.

\- Pardon ? Luke ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Je…Quelqu'un qui vous admirait beaucoup, répondit précipitamment Ben.

Pouvait-il dire que Luke était son oncle ? Cela donnerait encore plus d'indices quant à ses origines véritables.

\- Oh…j'ignorai que j'étais connu dans ton monde. Mais je ne mérite pas l'admiration de votre ami.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Mon ancien Maître et mon Padawan sont des êtres encore plus exceptionnels, moi je suis juste un Jedi ordinaire qui a eu de la chance d'avoir fait de bonnes rencontres. »

Ainsi le jeune Obi-Wan n'avait pas du tout confiance en ces propres capacités. Ben ignorait si c'était de la modestie, de l'humilité ou bien une manière pour lui de se rabaisser pour soulager sa culpabilité.

« Vous vous trompez, je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un d'extraordinaires. Je sais qu'on se connait à peine, mais je sens à travers la Force que vous êtes une bonne personne.

\- Merci beaucoup, Ben. »

Pour la deuxième fois, aujourd'hui, l'ancien apprenti Sith crut défaillir lorsqu'Obi-Wan lui offrit un sourire doux et affectueux. Il se détourna rapidement de lui, cachant sa rougeur sur son visage.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Même quand il était auprès de Rey, il n'avait pas réagi de cette manière.

.

* * *

**Salle d'entrainement des Chevaliers Jedis**

Le jeune Solo haleta, gémissant lorsqu'il dut s'avouer vaincu face à Maître Kenobi. Il s'était fait battre au sabre laser avec une facilité déconcertante. Déjà qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à vaincre son oncle. Même s'il devait avouer que le maître Jedi méritait totalement sa réputation. Luke savait-il que Kenobi était un maître du sabre hors pair ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda Obi-Wan en lui tendant la main pour se relever tout en désactivant son sabre laser.

\- Oui, ça va. » Il attrapa la main tendue et se remit debout, réajustant ses nouveaux vêtements.

Il avait suivi les conseils du Jedi, il ne devait pas attirer son attention, à commencer donc par ses vêtements. Il portait désormais une tunique Jedi, tout comme Obi-Wan. Cela lui était étrange de revêtir la même chose que ces êtres qui avaient longtemps été des mythes. Il était devenu ce qu'il avait toujours haï. Un Jedi. Comme Luke. Comme Rey.

La perte de cette dernière était toujours ancrée en lui et … il suffisait d'un coup d'œil vers Obi-Wan pour lui faire oublier temporairement cette douleur.

« Tu t'es bien battu, tu es très bon, je pense même que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre, lui dit-il avec admiration.

\- Vous m'avez battu.

\- Eh bien, une prochaine fois, peut-être, assura-t-il, puis-je vous demander qui vous a appris tout cela ? »

Oui, évidemment. Il n'était pas surpris qu'il lui pose cette question. Qui d'autres à part un Jedi pouvait lui apprendre. A cette époque, les Jedi étaient courants, ils étaient partout dans la Galaxie. Dans le monde de Ben Solo, il y en restait très peu voire plus.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt.

\- Très bien, soupira Obi-Wan, en tout cas je suis ravi d'avoir pu combattre avec toi.

\- Moi aussi. »

.

Après avoir pris une douche et Obi-Wan emmena Ben en dehors du temple. C'était tout nouveau pour le jeune Solo qui découvrit alors Coruscant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ce genre d'endroits où peuplait un monde fou et vivant. Il y avait du bruit partout, des transports dans tous les sens, il devait faire attention à chaque circulation, à chaque passant, à chaque pas qu'il faisait. C'était un endroit qui grouillait de vies, qui ne dormait jamais, très différent de ce qu'il avait pu connaître sur d'autres planètes moins développés.

Il peinait à suivre Obi-Wan dans les transports en commun, prenant métro, tramways ou bien cabines flottantes. Il fallit se perdre à un moment donné et fort heureusement, Obi-Wan le remarqua bien assez vite pour s'arrêter.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que cela te dérouterait, s'excusa-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient une immense allée remplie d'une foule.

\- Non, c'est bon, je ne suis juste pas un citadin.

\- Je vois ça, rit le Jedi.

Ils arrivèrent devant une assez grande baraque de fast-food, « chez Dex ». Obi-Wan l'invita alors à rentrer et s'y attarda le temps qu'une serveuse vienne à eux.

« Oh, Obi-Wan ! S'écria alors une voix bourrue de l'autre côté du restaurant.

Un Besalisk, aux vêtements tachés de graisses, les rejoint. Ben fronça les sourcils quand la grosse créature prit le maître Jedi dans ses bras. Ce qui était très déstabilisant quand il savait que le Jedi en question était une légende.

\- Salut, Dex, ça fait longtemps.

\- Evidemment, depuis l'affaire de Kamino, je ne t'avais pas vu dans les parages !

\- Nous venons tous juste de rentrer ce matin d'une mission et le Conseil nous a autorisés quelques jours de repos.

\- Je suis content pour toi, l'Ordre abuse un peu d'envoyer son meilleur Jedi sans t'accorder de jour de congé.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Et qui est donc ton nouvel ami ? Je ne le connais pas, tu l'as remplacé avec Anakin ? »

Au nom de son grand père, Ben rougit et fut assez flatté de cette comparaison, bien qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout d'être un remplaçant de son propre parent.

« Je te présente Ben Solo, un invité de l'Ordre Jedi, le Conseil m'a chargé de le guider pendant son séjour ici. Ben, je te présente Dexter Jettser l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers, la seule cuisine sur Coruscant qui ne me fait pas vomir mes tripes, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Dexter éclata de rire tout en tapotant le dos de son ami, puis les dirigea vers une table vide. Il leur donna une carte puis les laissa seul après avoir échangé rapidement avec Obi-Wan sur les dernières nouvelles.

« Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Questionna Ben avec un brin de soupçon dans la voix.

\- Je ne te connais pas, Ben, nous ignorons tout de toi, alors le meilleur moyen de connaître quelqu'un c'est de passé des moments agréables et tranquilles ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ici ? Il y avait encore plein d'endroits au temple que je n'ai pas pu voir.

\- Je pensais que tu avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air à l'extérieur, pour te changer les idées, avoua-t-il, je suis désolé, si mon initiative t'a paru déplacer. Nous allons rentrer… »

Les traits exprimant la déception et le regard vide, Obi-Wan s'apprêta à se lever mais Ben se reprit, comprenant alors son erreur et lui attrapa le bras l'empêchant de se lever.

« Non, attendez, je vous dois des excuses, je ne voulais vous paraître impoli, c'est juste que…je n'ai pas l'habitude à ce qu'on me traite de cette manière…comme quelqu'un …d'ordinaire. »

Le maître Jedi se rassit et se détendit. Il eut un rire nerveux, avant de poser un regard chaleureux à Ben.

« Parfois, être ordinaire, ne peut que faire du bien, murmura-t-il.

\- Vous aurez aimé être ordinaire ? Sans…la Force ?

\- De nombreuses fois, oui. Mais je ne regrette pas ma vie.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous cru que j'avais besoin …de me changer les idées ?

\- Je reconnais quelqu'un qui est en deuil, Ben. Je sais que tu as perdu des êtres qui te sont chers et que tu cherches quelques parts ici, leurs présences. Mais que tu sais qu'ils n'y sont pas…je connais que trop bien ce sentiment pour le voir chez toi. »

Ben resta bouche bée devant ces paroles, Obi-Wan l'avait lu comment dans un livre ouvert. C'était touchant comme c'était effrayant. Tout comme l'était Rey.

Rey. Sa petite Lumière. Celle qui avait découvert son cœur, qui avait ravivé cette flamme en lui.

« Dans mon monde, je suis mort, déclara-t-il, je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, je ne verrai plus les gens que j'ai connu. »

C'était une information qui prit de court le Jedi. Il ne commenta pas cela, laissant poursuivre le jeune homme.

« Le plus difficile est d'admettre que je n'existe plus pour eux, que je ne suis désormais qu'un souvenir…J'ignore si _elle_ sait où je suis, j'ignore si _elle_ est en vie ou si elle se porte bien…Et je me demande toujours ce que la Force me veut, pourquoi m'a-t-Elle placé ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas de réponses à cela, Ben. Je suis désolé. »

Obi-Wan avait l'air vraiment chagriné pour lui, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il parlait très facilement avec lui et il se questionna alors sur la relation entre son grand-père et lui. Est-ce que c'était pareil ?

« La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que la Force t'a offert ce privilège d'être ici. Et ce qui est certain, c'est que tu as quelque à chose à faire ici. En attendant, je te conseille de manger un bon burger avant de réfléchir sur ton existence dans cet univers. »


	3. Sénat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Ben Solo apprend qu'Obi-Wan est beaucoup plus populaire qu'il le pensait.

Ben avait fini par s'y habituer au Temple. Il connaissait désormais le lieu par cœur, s'était familiarisé avec certains Jedi et avait même pu passer du temps avec le jeune Anakin Skywalker. Une semaine lui avait fallu pour développer une amitié avec son jeune grand-père. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus accessible qu'il y croyait, d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours eu une image distante de lui, probablement parce que personne ne connaissait véritablement le véritable visage de Darth Vader.

Il avait même pu se lier avec Ahsoka, la Padawan de son parent. C'était une Togruta enthousiaste et très taquine, tout aussi ouverte qu'Anakin. Mais étrangement, il se sentait beaucoup plus proche et attiré par Obi-Wan. Il avait pensé que c'était en raison du fait que le jedi était son guide et son hôte, mais même quand il était avec Anakin et qu'Obi-Wan devait s'affairer à son rôle de maître du Conseil, ce dernier lui manquait. Cela lui était très troublant, et il savourait chaque instant passé auprès du jeune Kenobi.

Ce matin, il s'était levé comme à son habitude. Il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il était dans le passé et qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Rey ou bien quiconque qu'il avait connu dans sa vie antérieur. Il dormait dans l'ancienne chambre d'Anakin, mais n'avait rien apporté de personnel pour décorer la pièce, qui était aussi neutre que sa suite sur son ancien croiseur.

Après avoir revêtu ses robes Jedi, il sortit de la chambre, rejoignant la cuisine. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à saluer Obi-Wan qui préparait le petit déjeuner, il se figea. La vision de sa mère se superposa à la silhouette du maître. Cela le prit par surprise et, pendant un instant, il crut retourner dans son enfance. Mais Obi-Wan pivota vers lui, interrompant cette hallucination.

« Bonjour, Ben, bien dormir ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux à le faire fondre.

\- Oui, très. Et vous ? »

Ben se reprit rapidement, espérant que l'autre homme n'avait pas remarqué son malaise. Il s'assit à la table à manger, attrapant négligemment une tartine déjà faite.

« Plutôt bien, aussi, répondit Obi-Wan en lui versant un café, aujourd'hui, nous allons au Sénat. »

Le jeune Solo s'arrêta de manger et leva les yeux vers le Jedi. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois de visiter le Sénat les jours précédents et son insistance avait mené à porter des soupçons. Cependant Obi-Wan n'avait jamais véritablement dit quoique ce soit. En réalité, Ben voulait connaître le fameux Palpatine, celui qui causera la chute des Jedi, mais pas que. Il souhaitait rencontrer sa grand-mère, Padmé Amidala. Anakin lui en avait parlé parce qu'il n'avait pas encore l'accord du Conseil pour quitter le Temple, il n'avait pas pu organiser une rencontre.

« Qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je vais te faire rencontrer quelques amis, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Vais-je voir le Chancelier ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, ça va dépendre de son emploi du temps…Pourquoi insistes-tu autant pour le voir ?

\- J'ai toujours été curieux de rencontrer l'homme qui gouvernait cette époque, rétorqua-t-il.

\- C'est aussi un ami…d'Anakin, murmura Obi-Wan avec hésitation, je suppose qu'il fera en sorte pour que tu puisses le rencontrer. »

Ainsi, Anakin allait les accompagner aussi Depuis que Ben avait développé une amitié avec son ancien Padawan, Obi-Wan paraissait plus distant, et parfois, il n'était pas rare qu'il passe plus de temps avec son parent que le maître du conseil. Cela troublait le jeune homme, qui regrettait les premiers jours avec lui.

Anakin vint les chercher quelques minutes plus tard, l'air décontracté et nonchalant. Rien n'aurait pu imaginer que cet homme aussi flegmatique deviendrait la terreur de la Galaxie.

« Salut, Ben ! Alors prêt pour affronter la politique ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tant que ma présence ne déclenche pas une guerre, je suis partant, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Anakin éclata de rire, tapotant le dos du jeune Solo. Obi-Wan roula des yeux et s'empara de son manteau.

\- Obi-Wan déteste les politiciens, lança le chevalier.

\- Je ne les déteste pas, protesta le maître Jedi, c'est juste que je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec eux.

\- Il a eu de mauvaises expériences avec certains, continua Anakin.

\- Comment ça de mauvais expériences ?

\- Anakin ! s'écria Obi-Wan rouge, arrête je te prie !

\- Eh bien tu verras…dit-il malicieusement.

Le jeune Skywalker partit dans un fou rire, alors que son ancien maître le gronda. Ben n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il était curieux d'en connaître davantage sur son hôte.

* * *

.

.

Il comprit alors pourquoi Anakin avait parlé « de mauvais expériences » concernant Obi-Wan avec les politiciens. Quand les Jedi pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment du Sénat, tous les regards se portèrent vers eux. Ben crut au premier abord que c'était parce qu'ils étaient des étrangers, des intrus, mais plus ils avançaient, plus il comprenait. Ce n'était pas les trois hommes qu'on lorgnait, non, c'était Obi-Wan. Des chuchotements sur leur passage pouvaient s'entendre.

_« Le négociateur ! »_

_« Quel homme, quel prestance ! »_

_« Ce Jedi ne devrait pas être Jedi, mais mannequin. »_

_« C'est le maître du héros sans peur ! »_

_« Kenobi, le joyau de la Galaxie. »_

_« J'aimerai tellement le trouver dans mon lit »_

_« Ses fesses ont l'air tendre. »_

_« J'aimerai tellement toucher ses cheveux ! »_

_« Quel dommage qu'il porte autant de vêtements ! »_

Ce dernier genre de commentaire revenait beaucoup trop régulièrement dans les oreilles de Ben, qu'il se demanda bien comment Obi-Wan pouvait être aussi stoïque face à ces remarques irrespectueuses. Anakin, lui, ne cessait de ricaner dans sa barbe, incapable de se contenir, alors que son ancien mentor lui jetait des regards agacés.

« Vous ne devriez pas les laisser dire, marmonna Ben quand ils se retrouvèrent complètement seuls, vous êtes Jedi, non ? Vous méritez le respect.

\- Sans doute, mais c'est parce que je suis un Jedi que je ne considère pas cela comme une menace, soit un danger, répliqua Obi-Wan, je suis parfaitement conscient que cela peut être dérangeant, mais je m'y suis habitué.

\- Dis-toi qu'il a une fois était approché par des politiciens qui lui ont carrément demandé un plan-cul ? Poursuivit Anakin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Anakin ! ça suffit, il n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails ! »

Le jeune homme finit par s'excuser tandis qu'Obi-Wan le rouspéta. Ben n'arrivait pas à croire que le maître Jedi était tout aussi populaire au Temple. Si là-bas, il était respecté, loué et admiré, ici, il faisait beaucoup plus figure d'un objet, d'une œuvre d'art que d'un être extraordinaire. Cela le mettait fou de rage. Ces politiciens ne méritaient même pas de poser un regard sur Obi-Wan, de le salir de leur pensée néfaste et perverse.

* * *

.

.

Padmé Amidala était une belle femme, tout aussi belle que l'avait été Leia Organa. Ben était resté bouche bée devant la beauté qu'était sa jeune grand-mère et il mit un certain moment à s'en remettre alors qu'Anakin fit les présentations.

Ils étaient dans les bureaux de la sénatrice de Naboo, fort heureusement pour eux, elle était seule et donc accordait une attention particulière à Ben, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle leur avait invité à se joindre à elle, pour une petite collation : du thé et des biscuits.

Ben put voir alors à travers les yeux d'Anakin, tout l'amour qu'il portait pour elle. Il était certain que son grand-père était fou amoureux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière aussi n'avait que les yeux pour lui, échangeant et partageant des regards discrets, se taquinant mutuellement, racontant leurs aventures au jeune Solo, tout en cachant évidemment leur véritable situation de couple marié. Ben joua le jeu, afin qu'il ne soit pas soupçonné.

Pendant ces quelques minutes, Ben avait l'impression de retrouver une partie de sa famille. Famille qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver, famille qu'il avait finie par condamner. Désormais, il avait une chance de pouvoir rattraper ses erreurs et c'était dans son nouveau monde, dans sa nouvelle vie qu'il pourrait le réaliser. Il connaissait l'avenir, il connaissait les erreurs commis par les Jedi, il connaissait le déchirement du cœur d'Anakin Skywalker, il connaissait les doutes et les questionnements d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

En pensant à ce dernier, il nota alors son absence soudaine alors qu'Anakin lui proposait de dîner ce soir avec Padmé.

« Ce serait avec joie…répondit-t-il rapidement, Maître Kenobi est parti ?

\- Oui, il avait dit qu'il devait parler à Bail Organa, répondit Anakin.

\- Je ne l'ai pas remarqué…

\- Obi-Wan est très doué pour les sorties en discrétion, s'amusa Padmé.

\- Je vais le rejoindre, se leva Ben qui ressentit une soudaine inquiétude dérangeante, où se trouve les bureaux de Bail Organa ? »

C'était une surprise pour lui d'apprendre que le père adoptif de sa mère connaissait Obi-Wan. Il avait très peu d'information sur son grand-père non biologique, mais il savait qu'il avait été un bon parent pour Leia. Cela serait tout aussi intéressant de le rencontrer tout en gardant un œil sur le jeune Kenobi.

Padmé exprima sa surprise devant l'intérêt que portait Ben sur Obi-Wan, elle jeta un œil à Anakin qui haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas le comportement du jeune homme.

« Obi-Wan reviendra, lança-t-il, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Il devait me faire la visite du sénat, insista Ben.

\- Je pourrai…

\- Non, profite de ton temps pour passer du temps avec Padmé. »

A ces mots, le couple rougit, écarquillant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas d'ici, mais pas stupide, marmonna Ben en roulant des yeux, il va falloir être beaucoup plus discrets si vous voulez cacher le plus longtemps possible votre relation. »

Il ne leur indiqua pas qu'il les savait marier, cela le mettrait dans l'embarras.

« Ne le dis pas à Obi-Wan, il ne le sait pas, soupira Anakin doucement en se tordant les mains, s'il le sait…il va...le rapporter au Conseil…il est d'ailleurs lui-même membre et…

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais penser cela ? Il se peut qu'il soit tolérant. »

Anakin émit un rire nerveux.

« Tu ne connais pas, Obi-Wan. »

.

.

Ben était en colère. Enragé contre son propre grand-père, s'il pouvait lui mettre un coup de poing, il le ferait volontiers. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, pour la simple raison qu'Obi-Wan commençait sérieusement à lui prendre toutes ses pensées. Il avait beau être ravi d'être avec ses grands-parents, il ne pouvait sortir de sa tête le sourire, la voix, la beauté de l'homme qui l'avait hébergé, aidé et intégré dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Il suivit le chemin indiqué par sa jeune grand-mère, se dirigeant vers les bureaux de Bail Organa. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il fut surpris d'apprendre que ce dernier était en réunion avec ses conseillers et que le maître Jedi les avait quittés depuis une bonne heure déjà.

Ben s'entêta à nouveau à le chercher dans ce bâtiment, parcourant les étages, les couloirs, croisant des regards interrogateurs. Il était un total étranger, avec sa cicatrice sur le visage il ne passait pas du tout inaperçu. Mais ses vêtements de Jedi lui permettaient de ne pas trop attiré l'attention, après tout, ce n'était pas rare qu'un Jedi soit au Sénat pour une mission ou une affaire.

Puis, c'est là qu'il le trouva. Dans un coin, reculé contre un mur, aux abords d'un croisement de couloirs vides, piégé par un Chagrien, qui du haut de son deux mètres dominait le Jedi. Obi-Wan paraissait être en mauvaise posture, pourtant sa voix calme et sereine n'échappa à Ben, qui resta en retrait, observant la scène, sans se dévoiler.

« Je vous prie, Vice Chancelier, je ne peux accepter votre proposition.

\- Maître Kenobi, cela est bien dommage, mais considérez de nouveau mon invitation.

\- Vice-Chancelier Amedda, je suis touché par l'intérêt que vous portez pour moi, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai l'un des postes les plus hauts placés dans la République, de quoi avez-vous peur ?

\- Je n'ai peur de rien. Ce se sont mes principes et, je crains, de n'avoir aucun intérêt sentimental ou professionnel à vous côtoyer, Vice-Chancelier. »

Mas Amedda se mordit les lèvres mais s'approcha encore plus du maître Jedi, qui plaça ses mains en avant, pour le repousser.

« Vice-Chancelier, vous allez trop loin…

\- Donnez-moi juste une nuit avec vous et j'arrêterai de vous importuner.

\- Pardon ?

\- Une nuit et vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi… »

Tout en disant cela, ses doigts attrapèrent le menton du maître Jedi, pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Ben Solo ressentit une pointe de colère face à l'hésitation et à l'incrédulité d'Obi-Wan face à ce chantage et se décida à intervenir suivant son impulsion.

« Ecartez-vous de lui ! » Gronda-t-il.

Le Chagrien sursauta et relâcha le Jedi, pris au dépourvu.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il nullement impressionné par l'intervention de Ben.

\- Quelqu'un qui pourrait rapporter votre harcèlement envers un membre du Conseil Jedi, rétorqua-t-il, il vous a dit non, et donc c'est non. »

Sans attendre, Ben attrapa le bras d'Obi-Wan, qui émit un cri de surprise, pour le tirer le plus loin possible de Mas Amedda.

« Ben…Ben, attend une seconde, engagea le maître Jedi alors qu'ils étaient désormais à un autre étage, cela suffit, lâche moi. »

Mais il refusait de lui obéir, continuant à marcher sans savoir où il allait, s'agrippant au bras du Jedi. La respiration de Ben s'était accélérée et il tremblait de rage, il aurait voulu étrangler le Chagrien, mais pas en présence d'Obi-Wan. Il ne devait jamais dévoiler son côté obscur à Obi-Wan. Non. Il ne devait jamais utiliser ce côté sombre. Il se rapprochait de la Lumière, retourner dans l'Obscurité serait de la folie. Pourtant, il ne se calma pas, il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre un sabre laser et détruire les murs qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

« Ben, détends-toi, s'il te plait. »

La voix douce d'Obi-Wan le figea et il finit par poser un regard sur le maître Jedi.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté, s'excusa-t-il, il ne devrait pas…vous harceler.

\- Je sais, mais c'est le prix de mes négociations, sourit Obi-Wan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le conseil Jedi a engagé des représentants Jedi au Sénat, donc j'en suis à la tête. Parfois, je suis obligé de passer…un certain temps avec les politiciens.

\- N'avez-vous pas dit que vous n'aimez pas ça ?

\- Oui, et c'est toujours vrai, mais…on a considéré que j'étais bon pour négocier avec des politiciens. Alors je n'ai pu refuser.

\- Et ça consiste donc à les séduire ? Grinça Ben, le Conseil Jedi vous utilise comme une…

\- Non, coupa Obi-Wan froidement, jamais sans mon consentement, jamais quelqu'un ne m'a touché. Ton attachement me touche, mais il doit s'arrêter là, tu ne peux pas intervenir comme tu l'as fait.

\- Vous auriez accepté cela ? Vous auriez accepté ce chantage pour qu'il puisse vous laisser tranquille ? S'exclama Ben scandalisé.

\- Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être, jeune Solo.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Anakin ne vous fait pas confiance, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes…pathétique. »

Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ben se détourna de lui, refusant de continuer la conversation.

Un torrent d'émotions et de sentiments ambigus le torturaient alors et il se demanda bien pourquoi la Force était-elle aussi cruelle avec lui ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'avais vraiment pas prévu faire intervenir Mas Amedda. En fait, de base, ça devait être un Chagrien lambda...puis je me suis dit "allez pour le fun" xD


	4. Liens

* * *

Il s'en voulait énormément. Il n'aurait pas du tout se mettre en colère contre Obi-Wan. Affalé sur la table de la cuisine, Ben gémissait de honte, envahi par le regret. Après avoir déversé sa rage sur le Maître Jedi, il avait demandé à Anakin de rentrer, sans même avoir pris le temps de finir la visite du Sénat. Bien heureusement pour lui, le Chancelier était en déplacement donc il ne l'avait pas vraiment manqué. Cependant, Ben était plus obsédé par Obi-Wan que par le futur en lui-même, cela en était presque devenu secondaire, comme si son propre avenir dépendait de sa relation avec lui. La Force ne paraissait pas perturbée par cette nouvelle attirance. Au contraire, Ben ne s'était jamais senti aussi paisible et aussi serein auprès d'Obi-Wan.

Quand Anakin avait remarqué sa mauvaise humeur, Ben n'avait pas eu le choix d'avouer ce qui s'était passé. Comme il s'y attendait, son ainé était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

« Obi-Wan est toujours persuadé qu'il se sacrifiait pour le bien des autres, mais il se fiche de ce que peuvent ressentir ses amis… »

Le jeune Jedi avait gardé une certaine rancœur, que Ben ne reconnut que trop bien. Cela avait donc joué dans sa chute du côté obscur.

Soudainement, la porte d'entrée s'entendit et le jeune Solo se redressa, pour accueillir son hôte et il découvrit un homme aux traits figés par une tristesse indescriptible. Lorsque Ben fut remarqué, son visage se transforma, reprenant son air de maître Jedi.

« J'ignorai que tu serais ici, aussi tôt, Ben, fit-il sur un ton d'excuse en accrochant sa cape.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, je n'avais pas à vous parler de cette manière.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

\- L'habitude ? »

Obi-Wan pâlit, constatant qu'il en avait un peu trop dit, mais il esquissa un sourire embarrassé.

« Disons que je…n'ai jamais été doué dans les relations sociales. Il est difficile pour ceux que je considère comme des amis de concevoir que je puisse mettre en priorité mes devoirs de Jedi. »

Ben l'avait bien vu, il ne pouvait pas le contredire, le maître Jedi était accroché à l'Ordre et au Code comme n'importe qui, le parfait Jedi. Il comprenait que cela irritait fortement Anakin.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous pensez qu'ils ont tort de penser ainsi, lança-t-il.

\- Je suis un Jedi, je ne…

\- Je ne parle pas à Maître Kenobi, membre du conseil Jedi, je parle à Obi-Wan, un homme parmi tant d'autres, qui vit dans cet univers.

\- Tu ne peux pas me poser une telle question ainsi, je serai toujours…

\- Un Jedi est avant tout un être doté d'une sensibilité, un être avec un cœur, dites-moi ce que cet être en vous ressent à propos de ce que vous faîtes. »

Ben était curieux de savoir où irait Obi-Wan avec une telle réflexion. Il était persuadé que dans le fond, l'homme roux n'était pas totalement d'accord avec son rôle. A en juger parce que son oncle, Luke, lui avait dit, Obi-Wan avait fini sa vie en rejetant la moitié du Code Jedi, comme si le concept des Jedi était un concept imparfait, qui ne le correspondait plus.

«Parfois, j'aurai aimé…être un individu insensible à la Force, avoua Obi-Wan avec un rire nerveux, un fermier ou bien un mécanicien, vivant paisiblement dans un endroit en solitaire, loin de tous. »

C'était surprenant d'entendre cela, tout en sachant que c'était exactement ce qu'avait vécu Ben Kenobi dans son monde. Ben, tout comme Luke, avait pensé que le vieux Jedi serait hanté par ces passés mais en réalité, il s'avérait que non, cette vie d'ermite était sans doute ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, cela aurait expliqué son adaptation aussi facile sur Tatooine.

« Pourquoi la solitude ? Questionna Ben.

\- Parce…que…quoiqu'il advienne, hésita-t-il, je finirai toujours par faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime, alors il vaut mieux pour moi de vivre seul. Si tu restes trop longtemps avec moi, tu finiras par souffrir, tu finiras par t'éloigner de moi, tu risques de souffrir…à cause de moi… c'est pour cela que je te demande de ne pas t'attacher à moi. »

Ben percevait alors une douleur profonde dans le cœur d'Obi-Wan, une crainte et une angoisse qu'il avait enfoui le plus loin possible dans la Force, qui pourtant paraissait si net aux yeux de l'ancien Leader Suprême.

« Je ne vous crois pas, lâcha-t-il en s'approchant d'Obi-Wan, je ne peux croire que vous faites du mal aux autres.

\- C'est pourtant le cas.

\- Je n'y crois pas. Comment un être aussi pur et aussi doux que vous puisse faire du mal ?

\- Tu ne me connais pas, Ben.

\- Et vous ne me connaissez pas, Obi-Wan, déclara froidement le jeune homme fixant le Jedi durement.

Le maître Jedi ignorait ce qu'il était avant qu'il ne tombe dans ce monde. Il était un être vil et un meurtrier et aujourd'hui, il regrettait tant ses actions, si lui était un démon, Obi-Wan était un ange. Son ange. Tout comme l'était Rey. Tant de points communs avec Obi-Wan. Elle aussi croyait qu'elle n'était pas désirée, qu'elle pourrait faire du mal à des personnes qu'elle chérissait à cause de ses pouvoirs, à cause de son sang.

Inconsciemment, Ben s'incrusta dans l'esprit du maître Jedi et un lien se créa sans qu'il ne le veuille, l'amenant à découvrir les secrets cachés dans le cœur d'Obi-Wan Kenobi : souffrance, peur, abandon, angoisse, stress, épuisement émotionnelle le traversèrent avec violence qui le dérouta. Comment toutes ses émotions avaient-ils pu être contenu en un seul homme sans que ce dernier ne tombe dans le côté Obscur ? Cela ne laissa pas indifférent et il absorba bien malgré lui ces sentiments négatifs.

Le soudain changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce se fit rapidement remarquer par Obi-Wan qui écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les traits sombres et torturés de Ben. La Force devint subitement étouffante et Obi-Wan, dans un automatisme de défense, recula contre le mur, à la recherche de son sabre, mais à sa grande surprise, il la retrouva dans la main de Ben, qui l'observait avec attention.

« C'est un bel objet, murmura-t-il.

\- Ben, rend le moi.

\- Le sentez-vous ? l'ignora-t-il, Obi-Wan ? Sentez-vous ce que je suis ?

\- Ben…que…

\- Vous me dites que vous avez peur de faire le mal, mais moi, dans mon monde, j'ai fait des choses impardonnables, je suis le Mal. J'étais…un apprenti Sith. »

Obi-Wan n'en crut pas ses oreilles, bien qu'il comprenait désormais pourquoi la Force réagissait soudainement de cette manière autour de Ben. Pourtant, même si la Force était sombre dans son appartement, elle n'était pas en état d'alerte, elle n'était pas perturbée, ce qui était très étrange. Comme si Elle savait que Ben n'était pas un danger, mais au contraire, il était nécessaire. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Ben, tu n'es pas…ce n'est pas possible, c'est impossible…

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, que j'aimais, que j'aurai aimé chérir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…mais, je suis mort, raconta Ben qui tout à coup se trouvait à quelques centimètres du maître, et…la Force me ramène à vous. Vous souffrez, je le ressens, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'attacher à vous, comme à elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Obi-Wan, je pense que la Force voulait que je vous trouve, je pense que vous êtes la personne que je recherche. »

Ben en était définitivement persuadé, jamais il n'avait ressenti les émotions d'un autre être aussi fortement. Il pouvait lire le maître Jedi comme dans un livre ouvert et cela renforçait les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. C'était un être parfait à ses yeux.

Sa main effleura la mèche rousse qui tombait dans les yeux du Jedi. La Force autour d'eux les entoura et les enveloppa comme dans un cocon. Obi-Wan le détecta et ferma les yeux, curieux et étrangement apaisé. Un poids sur ses épaules semblait avoir disparu et c'est lorqu'il rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard intense de Ben Solo, qu'il réalisa alors l'inconcevable. Un lien entre eux s'était créé, libérant alors ses émotions enfouis si longtemps en lui, se libérant via Ben. L'aura sombre qu'il dégagea n'était autre que sa façon à lui de l'avoir sauvé de cette souffrance sourde qu'il peinait à cacher pendant des années.

« Ben, qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi … ?

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi, la Force m'a envoyé pour te rendre heureux et je ferai tout pour exaucer son souhait.

\- Qu'est ce…non, cela ne se peut… »

Leur poitrine se touchait complètement alors que le visage du jeune balafré se rapprochait de plus en plus de celui du maître. Et pourtant, curieusement, Obi-Wan ne le repoussa pas, se laissant guider par son instinct. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas de mauvais pressentiment. Au contraire, il se sentait bien, quoiqu'un peu confus.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa bouche. Obi-Wan gémit alors attrapant le pan de la tunique de Ben, mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'opposer à ce baiser. Il avait envie de croire en Ben. Dès la première fois qu'il avait rencontré, il s'était senti attiré vers cet étranger venant d'un autre monde, c'est pourquoi il avait le premier à se proposer pour l'héberger. Heureusement, personne n'avait douté de lui et tout le monde avait accepté avec facilité sa générosité.

« Oh Force, dire que j'embrasse le maître de mon Oncle, marmonna Ben en s'écartant un peu.

\- Hein ?

\- Non, rien, oubliez. » Se rattrapa-t-il en claquant de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne.

Obi-Wan n'embrassait pas comme Rey, et Ben remarqua à quel point le jedi était beaucoup moins à l'aise que la jeune fille, rappelant alors que les Chevaliers Jedi étaient tous plus ou moins célibataires, refoulant les activités charnelles, sexuelles et amoureuses. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Obi-Wan, à la trentaine d'année, ne sache pas totalement embrasser.

« Qui est Rey ? questionna Obi-Wan en reprenant son souffle.

Ben se mordit les lèvres, maudissant ce nouveau lien qui permettait à l'autre de lire dans ses pensées.

\- La femme que j'aimais, celle qui te ressemble, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Quoi…est-ce pour cela que tu…tentes de me…séduire parce que je lui ressemble ? »

L'expression déçue d'Obi-Wan était déchirant pour Ben et encore plus quand il le repoussa avec froideur.

« Je n'aurai pas dû me laisser aller, c'est indigne d'un Jedi. Je n'aurai pas du te laisser faire…Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il sèchement.

\- Attendez, ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Obi-Wan, protesta Ben en voyant que la situation lui échappait.

\- Non, cela suffit…n'as-tu pas dit que tu étais un apprenti Sith ? Tu penses donc me manipuler ? Me faire croire…que je suis important avant de m'emmener vers le côté Obscur ?

\- Vous vous trompez, je ne suis plus un Sith, si je l'étais, j'aurai tué tout le monde dès que je suis arrivé dans cette univers, j'aurai rejoint immédiatement Darth Sidious ! »

Il en avait trop dit, il venait carrément de dévoiler qu'il savait pour le Sith le plus recherché de la Galaxie. Obi-Wan se figea et fronça les sourcils devant cette révélation involontaire.

« Tu veux dire…que tu sais qui est Darth Sidious ?

\- Oh, non, ne me demandez pas…souffla Ben qui regrettait comment cela tournait.

\- Vous détenez une information capitale et vous n'avez jamais rien dit ?

\- Qu'attendez-vous que je fasse en arrivant ici ? Que je me proclame apprenti Sith et que je balance à tout le monde l'identité d'un Seigneur Sith alors qu'il est en face de vous ? S'énerva le jeune Solo en plaquant Obi-Wan contre le mur, est ce que vous pensez une seule seconde que l'Ordre Jedi me croirait ? Pensez-vous réellement que le Conseil aurait cru un mot si je vous racontais tout ce qui se passerait dans votre futur ? »

Obi-Wan s'était crispé pendant son petit monologue et baissa les yeux, devant ces accusations qui s'avéraient justes. Non, le conseil n'aurait jamais cru un étranger, tout comme il n'avait jamais cru qu'Anakin serait l'Elu.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je croire tout ce que tu dis ? lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

\- Parce que nous sommes liés et que tu peux t'introduire comme bon te semble et que jamais je ne te mentirai, Obi-Wan, murmura Ben.

\- Je ne suis pas Rey.

\- Il est vrai, mais cela n'empêche pas que je t'aime. »

Oh force, il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Ben était devenu un peu trop impulsif, mais d'un côté, avait-il le choix pour ramener Obi-Wan de son côté. Ce dernier rougit si fortement, que le jeune Solo dut se retenir pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

« Si je décide de…d'entrer dans ta tête, qu'est-ce que je risque de voir ?

\- Mon passé et votre avenir.

\- Il n'est pas bon de connaître son avenir, cita Obi-Wan.

\- Libre à toi de faire ce que bon te semble, je te suis entièrement à toi. »

Le maître Jedi eut un regard d'hésitation, avant de lever la main, caressant la joue affectueusement de Ben, tout en rangeant une mèche noire derrière son oreille, passant par la nuque, collant son front contre celui du plus jeune, tout en lui murmurant doucement :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'explorer tes pensées, car…je sais quand un Skywalker me ment ou pas. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dois avouer que c'est allé très vite chez eux deux.


End file.
